ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
is the second oldest Scorpium Ultra, being the protector of Voiderium and Scorpio Nova, bearing the attribute disease. Originally becoming evil and killing lifeforms after voiding of their free will and turning planets to wasteland upon viewing the disgusting side of humans. However, he returned to the path of good after his wife and son's encouragement and currently working with his kind to protect his homeworld. His banishment by his brother lead to his meeting with Evil Messiah. Subtile Virus has multiple sub titles. *Voider of Worlds *Spreader of Plague *Manipulator of Disease *The Jester/The Clown Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. Actually, the name Virus comes from Virus being chosen to wield the evil substance Voiderium and the protector of it. The relation between Virus and Cure as brothers is also ironic as in terms of virus related illness/disease, "Virus" is the cause of it while "Cure" is the solution to the cause. This is to emphasize Curium Water and Voiderium are counterparts. History Virus was born 1000 years after his older brother, Cure was born, he shares his genes with Cure, receiving Voiderium from Scorpio Nova and received disease as his attribute. Past Arcs Chapter 1: Battle with Deletos Meeting Ultraman Cure, Virus fought against the Deleto Race with his older brother and driving them to extinction. Having no idea about the purpose of his attribute and Voiderium, he decided to journey across the galaxies to find answers while training himself and increasing his physical strength. He then completes the ritual of becoming the manipulator of disease by signing the Pact Scroll. Chapter 2: Living on Earth While wandering through the Solar System, he sensed the presence of the two Deletos on Earth, he visited Earth and save Yvon from them. Eventually the couple married one another after 10 years. When Virus see the disgusting side of humans and knowing the purpose of Voiderium and his attribute, he tricked Yvon and turn her to The Sacrifice to void the universe of free will but the attempt backfired. He then left Earth while beginning his ideals of peace while doing it for fun. Chapter 3: Banishment Carrying out his ideals, he will visit many planets and galaxies, using his Voiderium to void off organisms from their free will and killing them, turning many planets in a wasteland and disrupted the balance of light and darkness. Eventually, his actions were condemned by his brother Cure after the ecosystem of Scorpio Stargate is severely damaged. Virus fought against Cure but loss and was banished to another universe. Chapter 4: Meeting with Evil Messiah Virus eventually visited the Evil Realm, where he would meet Evil Messiah and the remaining Deletos. Having his ideals acknowledged, Evil Messiah corrupt his inner light with his powers and allowing him to be bestowed the Virus Claws, greater strength and power and enhancement to his Voiderium and completely taking on an evil path before visiting the Milky Way Galaxy of the Showa Universe. Chapter 5: Showa Universe Arriving at the Showa Universe, his journey is to go to Earth to turn it into a wasteland and attracting the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight him, as they posed a threat to Evil Messiah's schemes and wanting Virus to slay them. But in reality before he visit Earth, he had participated in many wars and battles in different galaxies and planets. Through those battles, his fighting skills and brute strength increased tremedously. He was also known as "The Jester" by his new gained surbodinates as he develops the habit of giving his foes false hope and then giving them true despair before killing/defeating them. He would later allie himself with the Dark Matter and forming the Virus Army. Virus and his army then journeyed to Showa Universe version of the Solar System. At some point of time, he meet Dark Hazel and fought him but the dark Ultra fleed. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption Arriving at the Milky Way Galaxy, he fought against Lila and corrupted her, and later on One at his foetress (Land of Atlantis, Underneath Atlantic Ocean) before making his presence known to people of Earth by using Voiderium to kill all organisms slowly and eventually turning Earth into a wasteland only to failed due to Zero's arrival with the Lightning Spark but resumed his goals after defeating Zero, One, Xena and Giga after becoming Fusion Virus by merging The Dark Matter. Virus was eventually defeated when One, Xena and Giga fused their hearts into one and becoming Ultraman Contrast. While peace to Earth is restored, Virus survived. Ultraman One S4-S5 After being defeated by Ultraman Contrast, Virus survived but was forced to take on a Blank Form to survive. To that end, Virus ventured to the Monster Graveyard and absorbed large amounts of minus energy and activating Evil Messiah's power of bestowment and becoming his Demonic Form. Afterwards, Virus revived two of the most powerful evil Ultras in existence, Belial and Emperor and rebuilding his Virus Army with powerful Kaiju and the Darklops. Returning back to Scorpio Nova Universe with his goals of converting Sunriums to Darkiums and blowing up the entire universe. Alongside Belial, Virus corrupted the various native Scorpium Ultras and titling the ecosystem of the universe with Voiderium. Upon meeting his son, Virus explained his origins but brutally assaulted the latter after Dark Sceptor rejected the offer and fought against the oppositions. After defeating One and shrugging off the attacks of Cure, Virus become a suicide bomber and achieved his goals of blowing up the universe and would have suceeded if Genesis Messiah did not revert the damage he had caused. Although Virus is believed to be dead, he surived through the leftover energies in his Voider Organ and become "Vampire Form". He then ventured to the Negative Side of The Universe and formulates his new scheme. Before started the next calamity of chaos in his home universe, he ventured and warned the Ultras at the Evil Realm and briefly talked to his wife and son. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil His journeys in the shadows leads him to discover the existence of Dark Scorpium Ultras and an ancient entrance to Hellish Dimensional, he seeks to freed them and conquer his universe and beyond. He will team up with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell to suceed his plans. After freeing the Dark Scorpium Ultras, a war between the good and bad Scorpium Ultras starts and the battle begins once more. He engages in a battle with Ultraman Cure and Ultrawoman Yvon, his brother and wife respectively. Their fight causing a wormhole to open and they are dragged into another universe. Return of The Chaos Header TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Returning to his home universe , he went to Earth again where his son, Dark Sceptor has become the protector of the planet. Where he observe humans once again and meeting Sakura as Kai again, their relationship with regrow. Virus will unlocking his true ultimate form as a key to kill Jugglus Reflector, saving Earth from his reign. After realizing the truth of humans, he converted Evil Messiah's genes back to The Messiah's genes and finally taking up the path of good again. He will occasionally assist his son in his battles during the events of the series. In the end, he decided to stay on Earth with his son and wife in their human forms, guarding Earth from any possible threats. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) TBA Ultraman Zora Finale: Battle against the Anathium Plague Virus was contacted by Genesis Messiah and ventured to Primodial Light Universe to recruit the Ultras there to stop the threat of Kumasaga. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Under the orders of Genesis Messiah after returning to his home universe, Virus went to an alternate "Future M78" Universe, and recruiting Leg and Brotein to join the battle against Kumasaga. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras Years after returning to Earth, his wife gave birth to Ida, both Virus and Yvon as well as Dark Sceptor in their human forms will guide the young female Scorpium Ultra to mature and grow. Eventually, Virus allowed Ida to leave Earth for her own adventures. Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell TBA Ultraman Relic Virus created the Voider Claw and was the sealer of Relic Tanothor in this series. Appearance - Demonic= As "Demonic Form", Virus looks like a half-vampire and doesn't look like his Original Form, having twin scythe shaped lines that runs throughout his body which is dark-grey and green in colour that intersects with each other near his chest with shades of red and orange as well. Virus gains a more demonic look as well, with most of his features being sinister and showing a sense of vengeance. His hands appears to be more deadly as well, being replaced by dagger-like claws. Virus have rhombus-shaped metallic pieces which are grey in colour on notable parts of his body as well. (think of Belial Atrocious) - Vampire= As "Vampire" Form, Virus represents the Ultra Version of a vampire. Virus has visible fangs whenever he opens his mouth, having claw-shaped tattos being visible on his head (face). On his body, Virus inherits the twin-scythe shaped lines running along the edges of his entire body, those lines are interconnected (interlinked) with purple spiral-shaped lines. Virus also inherits crystals from his normal form but they are "crimson red" colour, visible on a notable parts of his body. Virus have scythe-claw like shapes as decorations on his stomach and chest areas, but more like tattos. }} Personality Virus has a somewhat erractic personality, he loves to play and taunt his foes, involves Virus trolling anyone around him and acting as a jerk, being a joker. Virus will lower his standards of fighting by giving others "hope" before giving them a taste of true despair. Afterwards, his insanity of becoming triggered leads to him talking like a crazy-minded person and being agitated while enjoying others contradicting his statements. After taking the path of good, he continues this clown like type against his foes or those he is unfamiliar with. This also stems to him being heartless and having a cold-hearted nature, showing no sense of remorse after critically injuries his foes and even towards his own son and brother. Compared to most villains who has an impulsive and impatient nature, wanting to faster cause destruction, Virus is shown to be very calm when faced with the opposition and prefers to drag his plan as long as possible for enjoyment. Virus also enjoys feeling resentment towards his homeworld and claims that he uses the effects of Voiderium for fun and not for his mission or whatsoever. Originally, Virus has a kind-hearted, polite and gentle nature, and helping those in need. Virus has a short spot towards his wife, despite without he did, he still deeply loves her and feeling a sense of remorse towards although during their re-meeting, Virus would taunts her about being wasting her time on him. After her encouragement, he would adopt this personality in front of his family and his trusted allies and further strengthening his relationship with his wife, brother and son. Virus will also has an open heart when meeting Genesis Messiah and the Ultras he is familiar with. As a parent, he is not shown to be too overprotective of them compared to Yvon, and trusting that they will choose the right paths in their life and making the right decisions. Towards conflicts, he has a viewpoint that "Conflict is not needed to attain peace", after seeing the disgusting side of humans. After returns to the path of good, Virus uphold a neutral stance towards them, like his wife. He respects Evil Messiah as his teacher but seeing the wrongdoings of his teacher when possessing Jugglus Reflector, he regret accept the ideals and powers from the evil deity, and decided to end his threat with his own hands. Virus has a form of annoyance towards the statement "I will beat you.", prefer his foes to show it instead of bragging about it. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Kai Tomoya *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Universe, Planet Cure (formerly), Planet Earth (SNG Version, Currently). Showa Universe Earth - Land of Atlantic, Many colony worlds in the same universe (Former Operation Bases) *'Transformation Item/Process': Kai transforms via his own willpower. *'Grip Strength': 115, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 230, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4.2 *'Flight Speed': M5 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': M3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Physical Training and Conditioning, Being a clown joker to his foes, Former Hobbies: Voiding off free will, turning worlds to wasteland, Calling himself "The Jester" *'Dislikes': His former hobbies, Evil Messiah, Evil Affilations *'Weaknesses': **Virus' lifeforce is linked to Scorpio Nova directly, anything happens to the Scorpio Nova will greatly affect Virus. However, he is saved from death if the star becomes a supernova but his ability will weaken by alot, but this is still not the case. **Virus use of his former Voider Organ will cause temporary energy poisoning. **Curium Water (formerly) **His True Form can only be used for a short period of time *'Height': 49m *'Weight': **Normal: 55, 000 tonnes **Demonic/Suicide/Fusion Virus: 65, 000 tonnes **Vampire:57, 000 tonnes **True: 56, 000 tonnes **Blank: 34, 000 tonnes Body Features - Fusion Virus= *'Virus Effect': As Fusion Virus, Virus has a color timer replaced to one that is similar to Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Contrast that operates his mystery aura. - Demonic= *'Virus Daggers': In his Advanced Armored Form, Virus claws are transformed into 3 daggers on his both hands, which looks similar to a curved scythe. - Vampire= He has a slightly more vampire looking. *'Dark Lines': Virus possess visible dark coloured lines that glows whenever Virus is using a special attack. *'Vampire Fingers':In his Resurrected Form, Virus now his vampire like fingers on his hands, surprassing Virus Claws, Virus Daggers or his regular fingers. Virus can change back into his regular fingers as well. *'Vampire Bracers': Bracer like organ that protrude out his elbows. *'Dark Pointers': Virus possess pointer like spikes on his chest that serves as his protectors. - True= *'Voiderium Orb': In this form, Virus possess two crystal spikes that protrude out his back. This is where Virus stores his Voiderium and channeling his energy from for his attacks. }} Forms :;Shared *'Memory Linkage': After being married to Yvon, Virus and Yvon has a memory interlink with each other, while Virus can see and scan into Yvon memories and actions, Yvon can do the same. - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus after absorbing minus energy from the monster graveyard and turning it into his own power. This is considered his "second" body. In this form, Virus is several times stronger than his Normal or Fusion Virus forms. Virus gained more strength, speed, the ability to manipulate Voiderium to a greater degree and he is more resistant to Curium Water. This form is more powerful than One's Wisdom Form. Although this is considered his "Ultimate" form, it is not his true Ultimate form. It is just an enhancement and an advanced form, being his second most powerful form. He looks like a demon in this form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 162,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Brute Strength': 364,000t (He usually utilizes half of it) *'Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 1150 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all the powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague. However, they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger areas to destroy ecosystems. This results in places being turned to wastelands, which converts Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance the attack. Combining with Belial's power allows him to speed up the process. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into darkness, although Virus may feel weaker afterwards. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras. These clones are completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmution /Storage /Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is so that Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can absorb, though absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicide bomber. ****'Revive': The leftover energies, Genesis Messiah's interference allowed Virus to revive himself with a new body. ***'Attack Conversion': Through his Voider Organ, Virys can convert the light beam attacks from other Ultras to further strengthen/empower himself in this form. *'Invisible Capsule': Virus can create a capusle to store celestial bodies like Ultras that is invisible to others, allowing Virus to travel in space easily while having items to carry around. *'Light Speed Flight': Virus covers himself in dark green light to travel at extremely high speeds. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Sun-Ray': Virus' main finisher, Virus thrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a black hole of energy to absorb attacks and blast them back at their creator. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus' telepathic abilities, rarely used. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, leading to the creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transforms his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and cause them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them servely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. This allows Virus to take out One even in his Wisdom Form. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, even up to five times his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength, creating shockwaves. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus Kick': Virus can kick his foes, creating a massive spiral of dark energy to empower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and deliver an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus has greater durability in this form, able to withstand even the Curium Water. - Vampire= Vampire Form This form or rather his "third body" came about after revivng from the leftover energies stored in his Voider Organ formerly. Instead of original functions of Voiderium, Virus focus on elemental attacks related to Voiderium. He gains a more demonic and vampiric look. This form is weaker than Demonic but stronger than his Normal Form. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 120, 000t (Usually he uses 95, 000 tonnes in this form) *'Brute Strength': 270, 000t (He usually utilizes half of this) *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.6 :;Abilities *'Scorpio Resonation': Ability to directly connect with Scorpio Nova, hearing the voices of Voiderium particles. *'Dimensional Travelling': Signature ability of Scorpium Ultras. *'Portal Closure': Virus can close and seal large portals by firing a green ray from his both hands. *'Willpower': Virus' willpower is greater than any other Ultras. He endured the choking effects while travelling inside the wormhole that links to the negative side of the universe. *'Voiderium': Virus still possess Voiderium as Vampire, he can use disease based attacks, excelling in Virokinesis. **'Voider Free': Infecting the target with Voiderium, temporary voiding off their free will, stunning their movements. **'Voider Scythe': Virus can create scythe blades with particles of infection that pop out behind his body. He uses these to ensare and pierce through foes bodies to weaken them. **'Voiderium Convert': Virus creates a blackhole of Voiderium. ***'Convert Type': Convert the attack to his own energy to empower himself. ***'Redirect Type': Blast the attack back at the caster. **'Voider Wall': Virus creates a barrier dome of Voiderium particles, to block attack or to dissolve shields by tossing it at the opponent. **'Voider Disease': Virus either converts the Voiderium to an acid or an alkali, scalding their body. **'Voider Ring': Virus creates a ring of light with Voiderium, creating a circular dome to trap himself and the enemy, and to prevent outer interference. **'Voider Blades': Changing Voiderium into twin blades of green energy to slash his opponent repeatly. **'Voiderium Corrupt': Virus can corrupt his foes with Voiderium, temporarily putting them under his control or controlling them to attack their own allies, **'Voiderium Transverse': Covering his feet with Voiderium particles for space travel. **'Voiderium Afloat': Virus gains this power after returning to the side of good, Virus covers himself with an aura of Voiderium particles to empower himself and staying afloat in midair. Virus can greatly reduce the damage to the surroundings with his attrbute based powers. ***'Voider Devour': The technique that engulfs Virus with Voiderium, transforming him into his Ultimate Form. **'Void Splash': Virus splash Voiderium liquid at his foes physically from his both hands, causing them to bleed out energy & blood or light. **'Voider Bomb': Virus creates a ball of Voiderium particles and throws it at the opponent, causing them to contract a flu and stunning their movements, **'Voider Sickness': Allowing Voiderium to reach foes like a rain shower, prevent any forms of repairing in their body, negating any healing factor. **'Voider Touch': Virus touches the enemy and inject them with Voiderium that weakens their immune system as cancer cells. **'Voider Volt': Virus summons an arrow filled with Voiderium Particles and throws it at the enemy, striping off their free will as well. **'Voider Fang': An ability to boil foes inner body with cancer cells of Voiderium, delivering pain in the form of inner body explosions. Involves Virus biting the opponent. **'Voider Sonar Sting': Virus converts Voiderium to sonar energy and releasing it towards his foes to sting them like a mosquito, pushing them backwards. **'Voider Brute': Virus creates energy blades filled with Voiderium to tear apart their body. **'Powers of Normal Mode': Virus has access to his Normal Mode powers of Voiderium, including the Virus Plague. **'Viro Healing': Virus can spread Voiderium to the target and promoting positive cancer cells in their inner body, healing them from their wounds or calming aggressive foes. Virus can use the said ability to remove cancer cells from the target. *'Light Aura Speed': Virus covers himself with an aura of light, to speed up himself in terms of movements. *'Teleportation': Virus can teleport short distances, when doing so, green flash of light is emitted. *'Astral Sign': Virus can erect signs of void, to deliver his message towards his foes. :;Special *'Vampirium Sun-Ray': A dark orange and purple ray fired from an 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can be fired rapidly. *'Vampirium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated ray fired from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fired from Color Timer. *'Mouth Breath': A breath of black beam from his mouth, able to stun the oooonent temporary. :;Weapons *'Vampire Claws': Virus has a set of vampire like talons his hands, which he can swap between his normal fingers. They are similar to Dracula's vampire claws or rather a direct analogus. Like the Virus Daggers and Virus Claws in his Normal or Demonic Forms, they are still a portion of Evil Messiah's power. **'Vampire Destruct': A powerful slash attack with his claws empowered by black aura, it leaves an "X"shaped cut on his foes' body, where they would start bleeding out energy. **'Vampire Exceed': Virus extends his claws into long daggers that is twice his height and using it to pierce through his foes' body. **'Vampire Shield': Virus charges his claws with black aura and it acts like a shield to block attacks. Virus can convert the attacks to his own power and launch it back at his foes. **'Vampire Absorption': Virus can absorb energy from any sources through his Vampire Claws to empower himself. This is to compensate for the loss of his Voider Organ after using it to revive himself previously. Like how a vampire absorbs blood. :;Physical *'Vampire Ram': A ramming attack with his body. *'Vampire Punch': A powerful punch attack. *'Vamoire Kick': A powerful kick attack. *'Vampire Bite': Something not exhibited by most Ultras, Virus can physically bite the opponent with his mouth to cut their flesh apart. *'Vampire Lift': A lifting attack. :;Combination *'Triple Combo': A combination move with Cure and Yvon. Virus first voids off the free will of foes with Voiderium, with Yvon delivering multiple slash attacks with her blade. Cure then finishes the move, destroying them with a powerful splash of Curium Water. *'Clawblade Slash': A combination move with Yvon, where Virus delivers an X shaped cut Attack with Yvon delivering the finishing move with a drawing slash with her blade. Virus can perform with Dark Sceptor or with the both of them. *'Vampire Combo Ray': Virus can combine his Vampire Sun-Ray with another beam attack to make it a more powerful beam. *'Twin Exceed': Virus first cuts his foes brutally, weakening them, allowing Yvon or Dark Sceptor to slice foes into half with their blades. *'Wateroider Splasher': A combination of his Voiderium and Cure's Curium Splash, gravely scalding them. *'Voider Striker': A combination move with Virus, this involves Yvon tossing the Sunrium Blade at the enemy while Virus fires Voiderium from his both hands, destroying them in a blow. }} - Others= - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. He temporary assumed this form when he blew up the universe before gaining his Vampire form, his "third" body. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Brute Strength': None, Virus is very weak in this form *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': N/A *'Underwater Travelling Speed': N/A *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.4 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Unknown :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. As a result, this revives and enpowers him, granting him a new body. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorb and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus become a bomber, a sacrifical weapon and acheiving his goals of blewing up the entire universe. :;Stats Same as Demonic Form :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrcted Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon a invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrifical powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. Also known as Voiderium Ring. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrifical': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams it high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying an universe and all beings. The Ultras present in unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. }} - True= True Form This is Virus Ultimate Form, it grants incredible boosts to all his stats. :;Stats *'Grip Strength': 180, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 360, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 8 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': 1050 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :;Abilities *'Powers of Vampire, Normal and Demonic Forms': As True Form, Virus can use all the powers in his Vampire, Normal and Demonic Forms but they are much stronger and greatly enhanced. *'Voiderium': Virus continues to possess Voiderium in this form, excelling in the use of Virokinesis. **'Voider Amplification':On the side of good, Virus is able to amplify all his abilities with Voiderium, making all his techniques in this form times stronger. **'Voiderium Final': Virus charges himself with energy, and launching a wave of Voiderium from his entire body, instantly destroying anything in its path. Can void off an entire planet if not for the use of Voiderium Afloat. **'Voiderium Dragon': Virus can summon 7-8 dragons of pure energy to aid him in combat. Virus can maximum summon up to 40 dragons at one time. ***'Voider Flamer Acid': The dragon can split a powerful acid of Ph1, scalding the body of foes badly, causing bruises to be formed all over their body. ***'Voider Flamer Alkali': The dragon can split a powerful alkali of Ph14, covering the foes with a layer of foam, weakening their inner function. ***'Dragon Void Striker': A cannon breath of Voiderium particles, to infect their body with Voiderium to momentarily distract them. Afterwards, the dragons will be send piercing their body. **'Voiderium Mirage': Virus bring forth Voiderium particles around him, summoning a wall of Voiderium, blocking and redirecting attacks of foes. Can use it as a portal, travelling to another universe. **'Voider Freedom':Allowing Voiderium to reach foes like a rain shower, Virus can void off their free will. The duration of the effect, Virus can choose, more powerful than his other void off free will powers. **'Voider Clones': Virus summons multiple "Voiderium Figure" to trick and confuse his foes. **'Voider Paralyse': Virus surrounds and covers the foe with Voiderium Particles, stunning their movements for a while. **'Voider Stickery': Virus creates an image of a spider web behind his foes, before Voiderium energy lines pop out to entangle the enemy. **'Voider Comet Ball': Virus creates a ball filled with Voiderium Particles and throws it at foes, to burn them. **'Voider Nightmare': Virus disperses Voiderium to the sky, creating a circular barrier dome to trick foes in a raidus of 10km and with the power of the Void, to gain advantage in combat as well. Virus can create illusions of his foes greatest fears, weakening their willpower. :;Physical *'True Kick': Virus engulfs his legs with green energy and performs a very powerful bicyle kick. **'V Kick': A V kick empowered by anti gravity waves, more powerful. *'True Punch': The punch variant of the Ultimate Kick. **'X Punch': A X shaped punch empowered by anti gravity waves, more powerful. *'Virus Kinetic': Virus uses muscular strength, to physically push back foes. *'Virus Drill': A very powerful drilling attack. *'Virus Whipper': A powerful swing attack which involves Virus grabbing the enemy multiple times and throwing them multiple times. *'Virus Dash': Charging himself with dark green energy, Virus dashes towards his foes and rams them, destroying monsters in one blow. :;Special Moves *'Voiderium Sun-Stream': Virus' beam finisher in this form, it is fired as a green ray with particles of injection. *'Virus Arrow': Virus fires arrows of light energy at his foes, power light is medium but an stun the enemy. *'Voider Crescent': Virus creates a crescent blade of energy and launch it at his foes, cutting them into half. *'Voider Wave': A non-lethal wave of light to push back foes. }} Victims Evil Use of Voiderium Beings that fell under the effects of Voiderium when Virus was on the side of bad. *Birdon (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Gan Q (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Alien Nackle (Evolves into Burst Version) *Alien Guts (Evolves into Burst Version) *Alien Temporer (Evolves into Burst Version) *Ex-Elemental Tanothor *Zetton Army *Hell-Death *Death Tanothor *Ultrawoman Lila (Formerly) *Ultraman One (Formerly) *Ultraman Lava (Formerly) *Ultraman Celestial (Formerly) *Ultraman Vader (Formerly) *Ultraman Trident (Formerly) *Yvon (First to not fell under the effects of the said substance, formerly), purified by Cure but unable to change her as The Sacrifice to Normal Mode) *Soulless Ultras Good Use of Voiderium Beings that fell under the effects of Voiderium when Virus was on the side of good. *Moetaranga (Used to save Dark Sceptor) Trivia *Virus nature as a Scorpium Ultra is not revealed in his first appearance in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption, as well as his backstory and origins. Before the movie, he is written to be an Ultra born from a dark supernova, in order to mask and hide his Scorpium Ultra nature. *Virus is the first and only Scorpium Ultra to bend the rules and principles of a Scorpium Ultra. **Virus exchanging his genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah with Evil Messiah to truly walk an evil path. ***It was revealed that Evil Messiah only corrupted Virus Sunrium converted genes from Genesis Messiah to ensure he do not return to the side of good but he soon snap out of it and walk on the path of good again. Because of is still a "good" Scorpium Ultra while on the side of evil. Delete was the first truly evil one. **Virus has more forms than most Scorpium Ultras, at seven. *Although all Scorpium Ultras are equally powerful as of Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil, Virus alongside Yvon, Cure and his son are still the strongest four Scorpium Ultra. (Dark Sceptor proved himself by being able to defeat Dark Gale and Dark Chaos together in his Ultimate Form while being driven into a corner) **As an evil Ultra, Virus is equally powerful as powerful dark Ultras like Breaker, Belial and Emperor or perhaps stronger. *Virus forms are reference to some Ultras. **His Blank Form is a reference to Orb Origin during the times where Gai loses access to the said form. However, getting a Blank Form after being very weakened is a power Scorpium Ultras possess. Instead of a Blank Form, they could choose to take on a human form like Cure did. **As Fusion Virus, he is considered an evil version of "Ultraman Saga". **His Demonic Form is a reference to Belial Atrocious, being a similar design. ***The use of his "Voider Organ" is how Belial utilizes Kei's Strum Organ to strengthen himself. But given the chronogically orders of events, this Belial probably inspired this idea of obtaining sureme power from Virus. **His True Form, is a reference to Geed's Ultimate Final, the true power of Voiderium is realized, able from voiding planets and lifeforms, it is able to amplify and release all the power the user have. Virus looks like Cure in his True Form's well. *Virus is technically the first Ultra to possess the power to void of free will of others and excelling in manipulating disease and Virokinesis. Unlike most villains whose mission is to void of free will, Virus claims to do it for fun. **As Virus returned to the path of good, he become the first Ultra to use an evil substance on the good side. *It is unknown why Virus decided to void off Planet Earth of Showa Universe slowly, when he could just simply used to Voiderium to do the same goal quick and fast. But given his jester personality, it is likely he did it intentionally. *Virus' jester trait is similar to Star Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon from Cardfight Vanguard Series and Jugglus Juggler and Sadeath from the Ultra Series, putting up an amusement for his own act. **His cold-hearted nature is however similar to that of Kei Fukuide and Ultraman belial. **His kind-hearted trait is something that is unique to himself. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras Category:Former Villains